El Tomate
by darkish hood
Summary: La historia del tomate preferido de Sasuke. Crack!Fic, Humor ¿Horror?


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Nts: He editado éste fic, pues tenía demasiado errores ortográficos y de gramática, además de que creo que se ve mejor así ¿No? :D**

**Bueno, el primer fic que uno publica vale la pena que le den una pulida.**

**Espero que no molesten los cambios técnicos, claro, que sólo han sido eso "Técnicos", en la trama sólo he incluido unas cuantas cosas más, que creo agregan más sazón a la historia XD.**

**Bueno, sólo me resta dejarles el fic, y esperar que comprendan el humor.**

**Cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia, pueden explayarse mandando un feedback 8D, yo acepto de todo, hasta flammers -porque incluso esos comentarios insulsos que no tienen sentido de crítica constructiva sirven para algo .-.**

* * *

**El tomate**

En el jardín trasero de la casa de Sasuke, había un gran huerto de tomates. Todos se veían deliciosos: su color rojo intenso y sus hojas de un casi perfecto verde; a cualquier fanático del tomate se le haría agua la boca. Claro que, no todos estaban maduros: habían algunos con pocos días de nacimiento y también habían algunos un poco marchitos, pero igual a la vista de muchos eran bastante comibles.

Sasuke se sentía orgulloso de sus cultivos, porque todos parecían tan profesionalmente cuidados. Los regaba y cuidaba de una manera tan dedicada que cualquiera diría que Sasuke quería a sus tomates cómo un padre a sus hijos, y que, aunque estuviesen algunos marchitos, los quería a todos por igual.

Sasuke no negaba a nadie que no quisiera a sus cosechas cómo si fuesen hijos suyos, pero no podía decir que a todos los quisiese por igual, porque había un tomate que tenía robado y bien ganado el corazón de Sasuke.

Aquél precioso tomate que había flechado a Sasuke, se ubicaba en la fila número de tres de la planta más verde de todas. Ahora que salía la hermosa alba, él despertaba, y aunque no tenía ojos para ver, sentía el tacto de los rayos solares, que le eran muy agradables, sobre su roja cubierta. Una brisa de viento batió sus hojas, que aunque eran pocas, él sabía que eran preciosas.

Los demás tomates que compartían la planta con él le envidiaban; envidiaban que su color fuese más intenso, envidiaban que se viese más jugoso que ellos, envidiaban que sus hojas fuesen las más verdes y sobre todo, envidiaban que Sasuke le prefiriese a él. Pero al tomate no le importaba lo que pensasen los demás tomates, porque: teniendo a un humano tan bueno cómo Sasuke cuidándolo ¿Por qué deberían importarle los demás?

Y esto se intensificó cuándo Sasuke le "demostró" cuánto lo quería el día anterior a aquél, mientras regaba las otras plantas y conversaba con aquél rubio hiperactivo que lo seguía a todas partes.

—Sasuke ¿Cuál es tu obsesión por los tomates? Son tan estúpidos y tan poco apetitosos. —había discriminado Naruto.

—No digas tonterías. Los tomates son ricos y además son jugosos —Sasuke defendió a sus cosechas en plan "No—te—metas—con—mis—bebés".

—Los idolatras. ¡Deberías sembrar ramen! ¡Es mucho mejor que cualquier tomate! —si Naruto hubiese analizado su comentario unos segundos antes, quizá no habría dicho tal estupidez

Sasuke se giró hacia el rubio, con una ceja alzada.

—Primero, el ramen no se siembra. —Naruto se ruborizó—. Segundo, el tomate es mil veces mejor a cualquier plato de ramen instantáneo.

—¡Claro que no, y lo sabes! —explotó Naruto, apuntando con el dedo índice al Uchiha, todavía ruborizado.

Mientras que el dedo índice de Naruto lo apuntaba como si señalase a un peligroso criminal rango S, Sasuke giró sobre su eje y se dirigió hasta una de las plantas de la tercera hilera. Luego acarició a un colorido, pintoresco y suculento tomate —claro que Naruto no admitiría esto jamás—, observando al Uzumaki con detenimiento.

—¿Ves ésta planta? —Naruto asintió, dejando de señalar a Sasuke— pues es mi preferida, porque en ella hay algo especial y es: éste tomate. —Naruto simplemente bufó.

Y después de eso, el tomate se había hecho más celebridad de lo que ya era. Pero con la fama, le llovieron las críticas, y después, le llegó la envidia. No obstante, cómo ya se ha dicho, a aquél tomate no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque se conformaba con que Sasuke lo quisiera a él y sólo a él.

Ésa mañana Sasuke los iba a regar y a colocarles abono.

¡Ah, qué bueno era Sasuke! pensaba el tomate preferido de Sasuke. Pero resulta que ésa mañana el ninja no los regó, si no que fue directo hasta dónde estaba él y lo arrancó de su rama.

El tomate debía admitir que le había dolido; pero cómo había sido Sasuke quién lo había retirado de la rama: _nada malo podría sucederle_.

Estaban entrando a la cocina, la cuál era muy amplia y muy ordenada. Tomate se sorprendió al percatarse del buen gusto que tenía Sasuke para decorar una cocina ¡Y cuántos cuadros de tomates habían colgados en las paredes! –y no es que viera los cuadros u observara la decoración, sólo los sentía con su tacto tomatuno—.

Sasuke se dirigía ahora hacia el lavado y mientras colocaba al tomate en una olla, abría la pluma del agua.

El tomate recibió una buena ducha ¡Y de las mejores!. ¡Seguramente Sasuke le estaba dando una regada personal!

Sasuke lo tomó y lo colocó en un plato, dejandolo extrañado ¿Por qué en un plato? se preguntaba. El tomate escuchó un ruido extraño, como si alguien estuviese desenvainando una espada; eso lo desconcertó más ¿Para qué Sasuke estaría sacando su espada ahí?

Tomate intentó averiguar el por qué, así que se giró, descubriendo que Sasuke no había desenfundado una espada, más bien, fue un cuchillo… y uno muy filoso, debería decir.

Pese a estar inseguro, el tomate no dudó de Sasuke ni por un minuto, porque Sasuke lo había cuidado, lo había regado y lo había alimentado, así que no podría hacerle daño.

Sí, porque el tomate siempre creería que Sasuke haría de todo por su bien.

—Bien, Naruto sabrá de una buena vez que los tomates son mejores que el ramen.

Eso fue lo último que el tomate escuchó de los labios de Sasuke, luego sintió el horrible filo del cuchillo, atravesándolo por la mitad.

* * *

**¿Epílogo?**

Sasuke miraba con una ceja alzada a Naruto, quién ingería el ramen cómo si éste fuese el último que quedase en el mundo.

Frente a ellos, unos muy sorprendidos dueños del Ichiraku's Ramen, se comían las uñas de lo —aparentemente— sorprendidos que estaban, como si estuviesen viendo la octava maravilla del mundo culinario, porque si Sasuke tenía razón al agregarle tomate a ramen como ingrediente adicional, entonces ellos podrían insetar un nuevo sabor... —Inserte aquí sueño de todo cocinero—.

Naruto, una vez bebió la sopa y relamió el tazón dijo, con cierta seriedad:

—Sasuke, tenías razón. —la seriedad que empleaba el rubio al hablarle al Uchiha provocaron más intriga en los cocineros.

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción, orgulloso de sí mismo. Después de todo, el sacrificio de "Tomate" no había sido completamente en vano.

—Ya sabía yo que entrarías en razón al admitir que...

—¡Los tomates son bastante buenos cómo condimento para el ramen!

Sasuke flipó, y es que el no quería que Naruto pensase que los tomates eran buenos sólo cuándo se usaban como condimento para el ramen, si no para que se diera cuenta de que los tomates _eran mejores que el ramen_.

Ése día los dueños del Ichiraku's Ramen presenciaron la pelea más mortífera entre dos ninjas con diferentes creencias con respecto a la comida que sus ojos hubiesen visto.

Pero qué se podía hacer con el Uzumaki, su devoción por el ramen era más fuerte que la de Sasuke por la de los tomates —porque Naruto NUNCA hubiese picado por la mitad a ningún plato de ramen instantáneo—.

—Y perdí mi mejor tomate para nada— lamentó el Uchiha, después de aquélla épica batalla de comida, cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

* * *

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Se ve mejor -aquellos que hayan leído esto hace tiempo en su versión no mejorada-? XD.**


End file.
